swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 16.8
Star Wars Galaxies: Hotfix 16.8 The Empire Strikes Back 30th Anniversary Celebration Star Wars Galaxies is celebrating The Empire Strikes Back's 30th anniversary. Each week in May, starting on the 4th, eligible characters will receive a new publish gift. It will contain a collection item and an in-game gift to commemorate the event. Be sure and log in all your characters each week to get them or you will miss out. Once you complete the collection you will receive a fifth gift. Eligible characters are ones that are at least 10 days old (i.e. characters that normally get a publish gift when we offer a new one) and they must log in each week to receive the gift. In addition, there will be new rewards as loot drops in Hoth and for purchase using heroic tokens. ESB 30 - Week 3 * Log in to receive your Week 3 collection item and gift. They will be available through May 24th. * You can now buy the Infiltrator Armor from the token vendor in Aurillia. * Certain enemies on Hoth and on board the Imperial Star destroyer will now have a chance to drop a Darktrooper costume. Jedi * Saber Shackles now grants a +1 bonus to Jedi Strike damage for each box. * The Block chance and Block Value on the meditation buff 'Visions of the Past' has been changed to 3% Evasion Chance and 30% Evasion Value. * The Guardian set will now give +1 glancing blow per piece in place of the Block Chance. * The Guardian Set buff will now give a bonus to critical hit reduction (up to 5% for 5 pieces). * A new Expertise box 'Premonition' is available at tier 3 in the General Jedi tree. The box offers an Evasion Chance 2/4/6/8 and an Evasion Value 8/16/24/32. * Grace in Motion will now correctly reduce the melee action cost when wielding a lightsaber. Removal List of items that have had removed: ;Chronicle rewards *Large Hologram of Corellia *Large Hologram of Dantooine *Large Hologram of Dathomir *Large Hologram of Endor *Large Hologram of Lok *Large Hologram of Naboo *Large Hologram of Rori *Large Hologram of Talus *Large Hologram of Tatooine *Large Hologram of Yavin 4 *Hologram of Corellia *Hologram of Dantooine *Hologram of Dathomir *Hologram of Endor *Hologram of Lok *Hologram of Naboo *Hologram of Rori *Hologram of Talus *Hologram of Tatooine *Hologram of Yavin 4 *Vehicle Deed: USV-5 Modified Landspeeder *Vehicle Deed: Anakin's Radon-Ulzer Podracer *Chronicle Master Robe *Chronicle Master Sign (Standing) *Chronicle Master Sign (Hanging) *Chronicle Master Statuette *Monitorscreen *Small Monitorscreen *Large Square Pane of Glass *Large Rectangular Pane of Glass *Jabba's Chandelier *Jabba's Drapes *Jabba's Rug *Jabba's Gargoyle *Jabba's Generator *Jabba's Bar-Style Table *Jabba's Tassels *Jabba's Wind Chime *Yoda Graffiti *Rebel Graffiti *Stormtrooper Graffiti *Imperial Graffiti *Imperial Starfighter Graffiti *Rebel Starfighter Graffiti *Chronicles Booster Pack *Chronicles Go To Relics Booster Pack *Chronicles Comm. Message Relics Booster Pack *Chronicles Start Kit *Fireplace *Stardock Coordination Terminal *Structure Deed: Sandcrawler House *Structure Deed: Chronicles Tent *Chiss Costume Instructions *Exar Kun Cultist Costume Instructions ;All Heroic Jewelry ;All professions * Heroism Set ;Bounty Hunter *Dire Fate Set *Enforcer's Set *Flawless Set ;Commando *Frontman's Set *Grenadier's Set *Juggernaut's Set ;Jedi *Dark Fury Set *Guardian's Set *Lightsaber Duelist's Set ;Medic *Blackbar's Doom Set *First Responder's Set *Striker's Set ;Officer *Dead Eye Set *General's Set *Hellstorm Set ;Smuggler *Gambler's Set *Rogue's Set *Scoundrel's Set ;Spy *Assassin's Set *The Ghost Set *The Razor Cat Set ;Community Requested *Re-assembled R2 Unit *Kowakian Monkey Lizard House Pet *Galactic Gathering 2008 *The Phantom Menace *Attack of the Clones *Revenge of the Sith *Technical Readout of a Old Republic One-Handed Lightsaber Hilt *Technical Readout of a Old Republic Two-Handed Lightsaber Hilt *Underworld Sureshot DE10 *Underworld Sureshot DL44 *Master Underworld Smuggler Blade *Master Underworld Smuggler Knucklers *Special Forces D-18 *Conscript Carbine *Transport Skiff Deed *Light Bending BARC Speeder Deed *Concentrated Bacta Tank *Lair Crystal *Schematic: Old Republic Personal Shield Generator *Thermal Imaging Electrobinoculars *Nourishing Vita-Caps *Schematic: Jedi Statue *Minder Gloves of Creature Knowledge *Cornburr's Brain Bounty Hunter * Fixed an issue where the bounty hunter shields protection value failed to decrement correctly. Beast Master * You can now rename your pet multiple times. There are no limitations to how often or how many times you can rename your pet. * A pet will now be automatically stored when the owner dies and the beast will no longer be automatically killed. * The Beast Mastery expertise has been rearranged. * All characters with one or more point in the Beast Mastery tree have received a free expertise reset. * The Pet Trick commands have been added to the Incubation box. * Pet Recovery. This box merges Improved Pet Recovery and Swift Recovery. It grants revive speed bonus of 5/10/15 and a beast recovery percentage of 25/50/75%. * Improved Pet Heal. Offers a healing bonus of 20/40/60% to Mending. * Enhanced Skill Acquisition - reduced from 4 points to 1 point for a bonus of 15. * Incubation Processing Time - Now a 4 point box, reduces incubation time by 3/6/9/12 hours. * Beast Evasion - A new box that grants a 5/10/15% evasion chance bonus and 15/30/45 evasion value bonus to your beast. * Harmonious Understanding (similar to the former beast mastery box). This box costs 1 point and remove the 25% damage debuff. * Genetic Engineering. Now a 4 point box granting 30/60/90/120 bonus to genetic engineering. * Beast dodge - A new box that grants a 5/10/15% bonus to the bests dodge chance. * Fortitude. Now grants 40/80/120% Armor Bonus. * Erratic Genius, A new 3 point box that grants a 2/4/6% bonus to Fervent Mutation. * Pet Revive will now set the beasts health correctly based on the Beast Recovery bonus. * Reduced action cost for Pet Revive by 50% * Reduced action cost for Soothing comfort by close to 50% * Pet revive now has a max range of 85m however the further you are from your pet when using the ability, the longer the ability will take to revive your pet. * Changed the mutation chance calculation to better reflect the size of the fervent mutation bonus. Costumes * All costumes have had their icons changed to reflect the creature or NPC they represent. Misc * Storyteller Vendors are no longer so aloof; they will now turn to face you when addressed. * You can no longer consume ITV deeds for an ITV command that you already have. BBP CUSTOMER ALERT: BBP wishes to stress that the rumors of horrific experimentation upon small furry creatures on Dathomir are completely unfounded and unequivocally false. Through constant vigilance, BBP maintains the utmost in quality at all times. Persons found partaking in such slanderous attacks upon the integrity of BBP will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of Imperial Law. As a possible alternate explanation for what may be at the root of this slander, over the past several galactic standard cycles, BBP monitoring has established and confirmed an increasing number of unstable DNA variations. Initially reported in the species of Dantooine but quickly spreading through Naboo, Dathomir, and Lok, these DNA deviants appear to be supplanting the more stable native varieties and contaminating gene samples galaxy-wide. Unconfirmed reports even go so far as to claim such things as a Dantooine native species now possessing the genetic potential of a species indigenous to Lok. Select Heavy-use customers have already been urged not to underestimate the current genetic situation and to take all available precautions including, at the very least, the immediate cessation of all incubator activity until further notice. Third party bio-labs on multiple planets have confirmed BBP's initial findings, in many cases to their detriment; the identities of these third-party labs are being withheld pending notification of next-of-kin. These tragedies serve to indicate that it is during the laboratory processing that the unstable DNA presents the greatest risk and to underscore once more the severity of this situation. Again, BBP urges most strongly that all genetic experimentation activity cease and desist until further notice. :END ALERT Category:Updates